


Aradia's Corpse Party

by ArtissR0pita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bittersweet?, Funeral, Humanstuck, Mentions of Death, Sadstuck, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtissR0pita/pseuds/ArtissR0pita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like any other day.</p><p>Sollux, Feferi, and others reflect briefly on their friend, Aradia Megido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aradia's Corpse Party

It was just like any other day. 

The sun was bright, the sky was blue, the falling leaves crunched underfoot. The breeze was light, just lifting Sollux's ragged blonde hair off his forehead. He was silent as he held the door open for Feferi. Both of them were silent. 

She stared at her feet as they walked into the viewing room. Her soft brown hand was looped through Sollux's arm, keeping her steady. They both needed the support. 

A few of their friends were already there. Nepeta's black trousers swept around her ankles as she stood quietly near the casket. Her usually messy hair was combed neatly under her cap. Sad, gentle green eyes looked into Feferi's vivid fuchsia.

Neither said a word. 

Sollux squeezed her hand as they walked up the aisle to say their last farewells. Her dark skirt fluttered as she stopped.  
It was almost unbearable. Feferi let out a small gasp, leaning into Sollux. He murmured into her wavy hair, comforting her as best he could.  
Aradia's thick, dark hair fanned out on the white padded cushion. Even in death, a warm smile graced her lips. Her pale, creamy hands were folded just under her breasts, creasing the dark red satin. She was beautiful as always, but this was colder. More distant.

More real.

Tears raced down Feferi's cheeks, gliding in thin tracks. A soft, hiccupy breath, almost a sob. The beginnings of her breakdown. She buried her head in Sollux's shoulder.

Her hair was still in the braids Aradia had done for her. She had called her a fairy, laughing and dancing in the twilight. The fireflies had twinkled their last. 

Who could've known Aradia would have been hit by a car the next day? Who would have known she would never think again? Never be able to laugh and breathe and go on adventures.

Sollux stroked her hair, silent tears finding their way down his cheeks. Aradia had been his best friend. They had been through everything together. Braces, high school, break ups, everything. She had helped him with his lisp. He introduced her to Fef. 

And now she was dead.

Seeing her in the casket made it so much more real. Neither of them would ever see her again. They'd never hear her snort in her laughter. Never hear her yell at Peri when they watched Classic Doctor Who. Never see her when she woke up in the morning, eyes fluttering as she yawned. They'd never be asked what happened to the coffee. When her history shows would come on. If the meteor shower was this week or next.  
They could have stood there all day. Karkat squeezed Sollux's shoulder as he paid his respects. Eridan held both of them tight, whispering his condolences.

Afterwards, they all sat quietly in the chairs provided. Some of them shared stories. Nepeta recalled fondly when they first met, Aradia and her strange fascination with frogs. Equius and his robotic replica of her (which later exploded, but they all neglected to mention that). Vriska and Terezi smiled wryly as they talked about their old FLARP days. 

They remembered the good, they remembered the bad. It was almost evening when they left. So many memories. Feferi glanced back once more as the employees closed the casket. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she willed them away, and smiled.

It wasn't what Aradia would have wanted.


End file.
